Models
Models To make sure no one uses anyone elses models without that user's permission, this list has been devised so you don't steal other's models. To create a section for yourself, click "Heading 3" in the drop down above in the home editing page, and add your models and the characters that belong to those models. To search through the list, use Ctrl + F and type in the name of your model. Thank you for your cooperation. TheRebelOfSlytherin *Courtly Von Claire - Sabrina Carpenter *Emily Columbia - Alexandra Daddario *Jeong Yi Caelum - Ki Hong Lee *Dustin Di Torrington - Alexander Ludwig (Graduated) *Aria Di Torrington - Chloe Grace Moretz (Graduated) *Kyle Columbia-Jopan - Lucas Till (Graduated) *Kang Seung - Park Hyung Seok *Persephone Hollander - Shailene Woodley *Brianna Casiieomark - Peyton List *Newton Ayer - Dylan O'Brien *Hekate Summers - Emma Watson *Scarlett Casiieomark - Rowan Blanchard (Deceased) *Kang Hyuk - Kang Min Hyuk *Elliot Aliènè - Niclas Gillis *Marcus Hollander - Sterling Beaumon (Deceased) *Pandora Thornes - Keke Palmer *Kang Ji-yeon - Kim Jisoo *Sehyun - Kang Minhyuk *Alice Delgado - Diana Veras *Sora Tezuka - Elle Fanning *Addysin Santagio - Manuel Rios Fernandez *Lucinda Edan - Romee Strjid *Haruka Rose - Xavier Serrano *Seojun Edan - Min Yoongi *Areum Bordeau - Aalyah *Brooklyn Pierce - Jessica Strother *Bae Mingi - Park Chanyeol Reserved *Arisa Song - Crystal Kay Williams *Anne Sofie List *Son Chaeyoung *Kim Taehyung *Dove Cameron *Park Minhyuk *Huang Zitao DrXax *Alexander Martell - Loek Hennipman *Miquel Carax - Wynston Shannon *Selene Nightluck - Kaya Scodelario *Sienna DiCaprio - Madeleine Petsch *Roger Norwood - Satchel Gray *Nikolai Fyodorov - Nico Tortorella *Natashka Dobrevich - Dianna Agron *Gale Sceptre - Ryan Gosling *Fred Baker - Henry Hatherley *Magenta Paige - Emily Rudd *Christina Petrova - Zara Larsson *Marc Antoine du Versailles - Robbie Amell *Sutton Van Huxley - Emma Roberts *Kaz Nováček - Lucas Aurelien *Pyotr Nováček - KJ Apa Reserved *Andrew Whitthorne *Aja Naomi King *Alex Santaniello *Marie Avgeropoulos *Alisha Boe *Kim Hyun Ah *Brandon Flynn *Holland Roden *Lili Reinhart TimeLord15 *William Hastings – Alex Pettyfer *Eleanor Francis – Troian Bellisario *Nathaniel Edan – Mathew Noska *Jax Deneris – Zac Efron *Jessamine Argent – Margaret Qualley *Andrew Parsons - Daniel Bederov *Christopher Halloway–Chris Hemsworth *Lucifer Samuels–Xavier Samuels *Evan Lockwood–Jack Falahee *Charlotte Petrova–Gigi Hadid *Xavier Woods – Colton Haynes *Anastasia Delgado – Naya Rivera *Michael Reeds – Chace Crawford *Juliette Reeds –Lucy Hale *Abigail Reeds –Zoey Deutch *Augustus Zachariah –Asa Butterfield *Clarissa Reeds –Jenna Coleman *James Blackstone–Dominic Sherwood *Celeste June - Zoe Kravitz *Aleksandra Nováček - Emma Stone *Logan Whitmore -Marlon Tiexera *Sebastian Pierce - Brian Whittmore *Nicholas Hartford - Jordy Baan Reserved: *Simon Nessman *Gal Gadot *Natalia Dyer ~The Musician~ ~Active Characters~ *Diana Hollande - Barbara Palvin *Julian Argent - Diego Barrueco *Jasper Reeves - Francisco Lachowski *Scarlett Sinclaire - Scarlett Leithold *Violet Beauregard - Bridget Satterlee *Delilah Fairchild - Daria Sidorchiuk *Augustus Maverick - Jamie Dornan *Clara Lockwood - Phoebe Tonkin *Dmitri Belyavskiy - Arthur Sales *Sophia Pierce - Ashley Moore *Jeremiah Pierce - Reece King ~Inactive Characters~ *Ivory Carmichael - Blake Lively *Connor Alexander - Sean O'Donnell *Claire du Versailles - Victoria Lee *Christian Pierce - Charlie Matthews ~Reserved Models~ *Joe Collier *Cara Delevinge *Lucky Blue Smith *Marina Laswick *Austin Victoria *Alexis Ren *Xavier Serrano *Nolan Funk The Wayward Daughter/Emilia/Emrys *Eliza Barnes - Elizabeth Henstridge/Jemma Simmons (from Agents of SHIELD) *Clara Middleton-Barnes - Freya Mavor *Quinn Birch - Saoirse Ronan *Georgios Birch - Andrew Garfield *Melany Starling - Elizabeth Gillies *Apollo Starling - Jonathan Whitesell (aka Hercules) *Victoire Bouchard - Astrid Berges-Frisbey *Freya McIvor - Karen Gillan *Olivier Bouchard - Ben Barnes *Marissa Waterbourne - Shakira (waka waka ehhh ehhh) *Rikimaru Michiko (Michiko Rikimaru) - Kiko Mizuhara *Genevieve Petrova - Alicia Vikander *Aurora "Rory" Mikkelsen - Brianna Hildebrand TheAmericanDream 'Current Characters' *Cliffe Meadows - River Viiperi *Tucker Brooks - Thomas Brodie Sangster *Everest Beckert - Jordan Smit *Denali Beckert - Travis Smit *Ryan Sceptre - Evan Warner *Brooklyn Hill - Crystal Reed *Ronan Sarkisian - Dylan Sprouse *Ella Winters - Selena Gomez *Iván Rivera - Walker Blanco *Noah Flint - Gavin MacIntosh *Seraphina Abrams - Olivia Holt *Alek Dayton - Sebastian Hallqvist *Lucy du Versailles - Kaia Gerber *Luna Avond - Bailey Madison *Ezra Desdemona - Charles Levi *Kara Irving - AnnaSophia Robb *Rhett Brunhold - Luke Benward *Camden Blake - Ben Bowers *Brea Collins - Zendaya 'Reserved Indefinitely ' *Unknown Character - Tanner Buchanan *Unknown Character - John-Alan Slachta *Unknown Character - Gustav Morstad *Unknown Character - Anthony White The Targaryen of District 4 * Anneline Edan - Billie Lourd * Branton Edan - Evan Peters (graduated) * Derren Dange - Logan Lerman (graduated) * Erraline Dange - Maia Mitchell * Grace Bridgewater-Edan - Nell Tiger Free * Alton Fawkes - Kit Harington * Helena Vliet - Bel Powley * Caolan Briquet - Domnhall Gleeson * Victoria Edan - Dakota Fanning * Scarlett Meyer - Adelaide Kane * Jacob Callen - Eamon Stocks * Anaïs Dupont - Maisie Williams * Catalina Salazar - Ivana Baquero * Charlotte Allard - Sophie Turner * Elizabeth Aliènè - Eliza Taylor * Celestine Fournier - Sarah Bolger * Rosamund Møller - Lily Rose Depp * Akane Igarashi - Ayaka Miyoshi * Reserved: Carla Trujillo JackSilenzio *Aaron Luft - Tyler Posey Tsubasa16 *Alexander Dunkelheit - Alex Mckee *Adelheid Licht - Sam Harwood Natalia * Ara Sung ~ Ahn Hyo Jin * Haru Sung ~ Won Jong Jin * Haper ____ ~ Emily Soto Blissfully Mine * Adabelle Young - Lia Marie Johnson *Lorcan Sarkisian - Cole Sprouse *Ambrosine Pendleton - Grace Holley *Amethyst Carter - Emilia Clarke Oneders *Meidah Ryes - Hannah Britland *Devorah Denzel - Kiernan Shipka *Aspen Starker - Antje Traue *Wilson Holt - PJ Liguori (KickThePJ) *Meixiu Chen - Rina Fukushi *Braxton Ivenmeyer - Maurice Sinclair *Adrien Moreau - RJ King *Dominique Moreau - Laura Berlin *Arabelle Duvall - Odeya Rush *Maya Belcastro - Aida Domenech *Travis van Heller - Neels Visser Reserved Uni In use: *Agalo Venders - Angela Torrea *Margarita Zachariah - Jade Weber *Gray Pierce - Isaac Lahey *Ai-Maho Kahurangi - Anastasia Bezrukova *Sóley Addicks - Chloe Nørgaard Reserved: *Malina Weissman *Dakota Goyo *Alisa Bragina *Tom Holland *Ty Simpkins *Dafne Keen *Lily Kruk *Emma Dumont Thistle In Use *Claire Holt - Arden Barnett *Britt Robertson - Bridget Vanvilkinburgh *Georgie Henley - Cecilie de Fiore *Laneya Grace - Briar Grey *Lily James - Rebekah Valois *Danielle Campbell - Evony Lance Reserved *Katherine McNamara *Hunter Parrish *Gabriella Wilde *Behati Prinsloo *Dove Cameron *Anna Popplewell Dirael In use: * Hazelle Marona- Rocio Crusset * Amira Muhammad- Shyema Azam * Sandrine La Rue- Natalie Dormer Reserved: * Arden Cho Karmagician *Fallon Patrick - Rachel Hilbert *Layla Monteith - Sofia Richie *Alvaro Ronquillo - Jordan Torres *Samson Hextel - Barak Shamir *Eydís Moreno-Alinta - Mica Arganaraz *Serenity Addicks - Lilly Kruk *Rasmus Krogh - Mads Holmboe *Paavali Volesky - Dennis Van Steenwinkel *Naomi Kahurangi - Celeste Desjardins *Cherie Lemoine - Ala Keller *Manuk Nersisyan - Dylan Schmid *Coenraad Namur - Jake T. Austin Icestormshadow Category:Reservation